


Perfect Princess

by bottombitch



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Eventual Romance, F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, non-con to consensual, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Jack's frustrations with Miranda reach an all-time high, but as it turns out, those frustrations might be a good thing for them, especially where Jack's obsession with Miranda's perfect ass is concerned. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Perfect Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Goes without saying, but the concept detailed here is completely unrealistic. Rape is bad, mmkay.

Even though Jack was trying to be as quiet as possible while she slowly made her way through The Normandy's vents, her knee would collide with the steel wall every now and again, owing to how tight of a squeeze the vent was. Along with the quiet clang came a sigh from her. She might have normally been able to squeeze her way through the tight passage with a little more grace, but she was frustrated. Not the regular kind of frustrated where she could satisfy herself with some minor violence, either. It was sexual frustration, and in her experience violence tended to just make that worse.

On her own, she might not have been able to navigate the ship's innards — they had proven to be far more complex and maze-like than she had anticipated before, but thankfully, EDI, the ship's onboard artificial intelligence, had been more than willing to help her out. Her goal wasn't a moral one by any means. She wanted to sneak into Miranda's room and take out her sexual frustration on the perfect ass she had been teased with so many times. It was the middle of the night, or at least as close to night as you can get whilst travelling through space, and Jack's timing had been very deliberate. She wanted to catch Miranda while she was sleeping. Despite knowing the reason Jack wanted to access Miranda's room at such an hour, EDI had been helpful nonetheless. Perhaps those machine things weren't so bad after all. Or, perhaps they were. So long as EDI suited Jack's needs, the former test subject didn't mind one bit where EDI's morality sat.

As she reached Miranda's room, Jack made sure to be extra careful. Arousal thumped through her body, and so she had to move slow. She reached the hatch that would allow her to drop down into Miranda's bedroom, and her hands were careful not to let the hatch drop as she released it from the latch holding it in place. She lowered it slowly and opened a space for herself to slip through, and then brought her legs forward and slipped off the edge, dropping onto the ground below, with little sound being made in the process. Jack gave herself a silent cheer for being able to hone in on her assassin instincts even whilst overcome with arousal, and then she reached up to close the hatch again and locked it into place, before turning towards Miranda's bed.

Miranda looked just as prim and proper while she slept as she did when she was awake, laid there looking perfect even as she was at her weakest. Jack hated it. Jack hated her, she thought, though the conflict she felt in her heart was too complicated for her to give too much thought to, ignorant as she was to the importance of her own feelings. She could see the woman's perfect form even with the bed covers atop it, the curves just about pronounced enough to be made out... and to excite Jack.

She crept over towards the bed and began to peel back the covers, pulling them over that perfect form until the skin beneath the fabric had been exposed to her. It was always so soft to the touch, Jack had noticed. Those occasional moments where she would brush past Miranda, or perhaps grab a hold of her arm or shoulder, she'd noticed how nice the skin felt against her hands. She paused halfway through pulling the sheets down Miranda's body and merely ran her fingertips along the woman's side, both to give herself a moment to simply enjoy the touch of her skin but also to make sure that Miranda wasn't secretly awake.

Once she was confident that Miranda wasn't going to wake up, she slid herself underneath the covers and joined the 'perfect' woman in bed. The covers pulled up a little as Jack moved her own similarly sized form underneath them, but the cold that Miranda might unconsciously feel was worth risking in order to set her eyes on her goal: that perfect fucking ass of hers. So close to the prize she'd been wanting to claim, Jack couldn't help herself. She sat herself down atop the backs of Miranda's legs and brought her hands up to the cheeks of her arse. She ran her tongue across her upper lip as she set her palms down against them, her hands groping gently as she sank her fingers into the soft flesh. Even only a moment into her depraved enjoyment, it already felt like a dream come true.

As she settled her palms, she peeked down for a moment. When she hadn't felt the fabric of underwear at first, she had assumed that Miranda simply wore a thong or similar to bed in order to feel more comfortable, but as Miranda looked down again, between the thighs of her prey, she noticed a distinct lack of any fabric whatsoever. Miranda wasn't wearing any underwear. Despite the bra, she was completely bottomless. It brought a small smirk to her face to know that Miranda slept without anything to cover her nethers, and it certainly made her job easier.

Before she progressed any further, she grabbed a pair of cuffs from her belt that she'd made earlier on. She knew that if Miranda were to wake up then she'd likely have to fight her to keep going with what she wanted to do, and she didn't feel like getting kicked in the face. Half-turning, she slid the cuffs onto Miranda's ankles, and then pulled them tight to make sure that she couldn't separate her ankles at all. Even if Miranda did wake up and tried to put up a fight, she wasn't going to accomplish much with her feet tied together. Jack then shuffled further back atop the other woman's thighs and used her hands to spread apart the cheeks of her ass, pulling back the covers enough to let the dim light of the room give her a better view of what Miranda's nethers had to offer her.

As she exposed part of the pink inside of Miranda's pussy by tugging the cheeks of her ass apart, she felt a little tempted to explore further, but she wanted something else far more. She lifted her gaze a little higher, towards the puckered hole usually considered optional. To Jack, it wasn't optional. It was the sole focus of her desire, and she wanted to taste it. She teased herself for a little while by spreading the cheeks apart and then letting them close, before doing the same thing over again. The puckered hole expanded and then pulled together again, looking delicious to Jack's depraved mind as she played with Miranda.

She wanted to lean down and give herself a taste, but she knew that one she got going she wouldn't be able to stop herself, and she wanted to savour these moments before her desire was too much to handle and she gave in to it entirely. She wondered, just how tight would Miranda's butthole be? She drew her thumbs closer towards the tight hole, teasing it open a little more as they neared the hole itself, and then she watched as the hole twitched before her, looking like it needed her just as much as she needed it.

Her resistance had been broken. Leaning down, she shuffled further back along the length of Miranda's perfectly-shaped legs and closed the distance between the butt of her desire and her own face. She felt a need deep inside herself, and time seemed to move slowly as she moved her hands further aside to spread the cheeks apart as far as she could, and then brought her tongue down to spide it up against the hole itself. Her senses exposed with a host of different tastes and smells, aided by the fact that she had pushed her nose so close to Miranda's butt. None of them were unpleasant, which, while Jack might have expected that with any other behind, she had always known that Miranda's would be just... perfect. Perhaps to an inhuman degree, but the unrealistic nature of the taste and scent didn't stop her from enjoying them.

Her tongue washed over with a sense of bitterness as she spread its width over the entirety of the tight hole. She looked up along the length of Miranda's back and a wave of guilt washed over her. She was indulging herself on such a delicious treat and she hadn't even asked for permission. It seemed wrong, but that wrongness only made it more of a turn-on for Jack. She let her hands go and wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist instead, letting the cheeks close against her face while she buried her tongue against the hole and tried to slide it inside. It was just as tight as she had thought it would be, but her saliva was helping to quickly loosen it up. She pushed the tip of her tongue around the rim, and then straight against the hole itself, before pushing harder.

Up front, she heard Miranda let out a soft gasp as her tongue slipped inside. "Mmm. That feels good, doesn't it, princess?" she asked with a small smirk. She made no attempt to keep her voice quiet. Anybody else in her position — eating out the arse of a colleague while said colleague was fast asleep — might have taken more care while doing it, such as keeping their voice down or in any way holding themselves back as they gave in to desire, but Jack made no such attempt at either of those things. She allowed herself to be as desperate as she wanted, and she made no attempt to keep herself subtle. She was there to enjoy herself, and she wasn't in the slightest bit worried about what might happen if Miranda were to wake up and discovered what Jack had been doing to her while she had been sleeping.

In fact, a small smirk appeared on her lips as she pondered what Miranda's reaction might be. But that thought was only fleeting, a small distraction before she sank back into what she had been doing. As she held onto Miranda's thighs tightly, she pushed her tongue as far out of her mouth as she could and began to slowly fuck Miranda's butthole with it. She did so slowly, if only because Miranda's butt was so tight, but it felt like a large task nonetheless.

The taste was overwhelming, and it was dirty in all of the right ways. Jack couldn't imagine what use that Cerberus might have had for an asshole that tasted just the right amount of dirty but, then again, if they were half as horny as Miranda's luscious body suggested, perhaps making her the perfect sexual being had been their goal from the start. Jack didn't care much what the truth was, though. She only cared about whether she could keep tasting it, and even as her tongue began to grow used to some of the tastes, others remained overwhelming and delicious at the same time, with each one having a direct line straight to Jack's arousal.

Jack could feel her own body thumping with arousal, and it took all of the restraint that she had to not give in to the pleasure she wanted to feel and move on with what she was planning for the perfect pillow princess before her. However, knowing that she might not ever get a chance to enjoy Miranda's perfect behind a second time, she made sure to savour every moment. As she pressed her lips up against the hole, she slid her tongue as deep inside it as she could, and while she had been curling her tongue somewhile whilst pushing inside, she spread it out as much as she could afterwards, trying to spread Miranda open as much as possible. She lapped against the inner walls and jammed the tongue as deep as she could, ever-curious as to what delightful tastes sat just beyond her reach.

When she had finally gotten her fill of the hole itself, she pulled back from it and instead pressed a kiss against the outer rim. She allowed her tongue out for a brief moment while she ran the tip around the rim once again, and then she returned to sloppy kisses. She knew how depraved she must have looked, almost making out with Miranda's butthole, but what reason was there to care? The fact that she had lost herself so completely to someone she practically hated's body was a point of pride for her, so long as she remained the one in control. It made the moment all the more delicious for her to know that Miranda would have freaked out if she had known what was happening to her. Carefully, Jack ran her hands along the outside of Miranda's hips, wondering how that trembling fear might have felt against her fingertips.

As if on cue, Miranda began to shift underneath her. At first, it was just a little jerk to the side, a little murmur, but then she began to realise that something very odd was happening to her. The slumber she had been so deep inside began to melt away as she felt a presence against the backs of her legs, and then a very odd sensation pushing up against her behind. It was— oh, god, what was happening to her? Before she realised that there was another person on top of her, it occurred to her that what she was feeling was something very wet and something very slimy pushing up against her butthole, constantly thrashing around in desperation. It was an overwhelming feeling of weird that she couldn't shake.

And then the penny dropped. She was being molested by somebody. Her eyes snapped open and before she even turned around to see who it was, she tried to pry her own legs open to no avail. They had been tied together by something, she realised. The lack of an overwhelming cold or metal meant that it wasn't a traditional pair of handcuffs, as had been her first guess. Finally, she peeked over her own shoulder to see her bed sheet bobbing lightly up and down along with the sounds of complete and total desperation, sloppy sucking and licking with moans sprinkled between them that told her in no uncertain terms that somebody was turning her previously untouched asshole into their meal.

"Lights on," Miranda called out, prompting a voice-activated switch to activate the lights in her room. She had dimmed them before going to sleep, and so they didn't do much to light up the room itself, but she at least had a better view of what was going on behind her. She grasped the bed sheet with one of her hands and tore it away from her own body, throwing it with such force that it went flying off the bed and onto the ground beside it. As she grit her teeth, unable to believe the situation that she was in, she recognised the bald head sitting between the cheeks of her ass, covered in tattoos that told her it could only be one person. Jack. Miranda couldn't believe it. She grit her teeth and tried her best to form the words she wanted to say, but none of them came. As Miranda tried to stammer out something, Jack's gaze lifted to look back at Miranda's own, eyes filled with lust as she continued to devour the other woman's butthole without a single worry about the fact that she'd woken up.

Of course, Jack had planned ahead, and so when Miranda's first response was to reach back and give her a thump atop the head in order to try and get her away, there was a kinetic barrier sitting between the two of them. Miranda next tried to use her own biotics to forcibly throw Jack away as she had done the bed, but she found herself unable to do so. With the bedsheet completely thrown from the bed and her own legs exposed, Miranda saw what had been snapped around her ankles: they were special handcuffs with a design intended to stop her from being able to use her special abilities. She was unable to resist in any way other than the ways available to a normal human; the enhancements that she had received from Cerberus were all but useless as Jack hungrily ate her out, refusing to stop even though it was clear that Miranda didn't want what was happening.

"Y-You're sick! Get off me!" Miranda cried, thumping her fists against the bed beneath her as she tried her best to ignore the feelings of pleasure running up and down her spine, but Jack didn't give anything verbal in response, she simply picked up the pace at which her slimy tongue was wriggling around within the warm confines of Miranda's behind. Miranda dropped her head against the bed and let out a grunt, before trying to push Jack back with her behind, forcibly thrusting her hips backwards; again, her attempts proved fruitless.

"Jesus. Someone's eager," Jack spoke up, with a grin on her face, and as Miranda's perfect behind pushed back against her she lifted one of her hands to catch it, sliding two fingers up against the brunette's snatch while she leaned in to give the butthole a broad lick. The first lick was followed by another, and then another, and then even more as Jack tried her best to overwhelm poor Miranda. Up top, Miranda couldn't stop herself from moaning. She gripped onto the sheets and tried her best to not let her body respond in any way that showed how pleasured she was feeling, but there was ultimately nothing that she could do in order to avoid the twitching of her own cunt around Jack's fingers or the involuntary twitches of her hips as her asshole was played with.

Finally, Miranda realised that there was more she could do about her situation than thrash around and hope that she would be able to escape from Jack's grip. She lifted her head again and glanced over towards her bedside mirror, speaking through grit teeth as she barked towards it. "EDI, please explain to me what the fuck is going on and why you've allowed this to ha-appen." Her last words were followed up by an involuntary grunt that brought a flush of embarrassment to her face, but her gaze remained nonetheless pressed onto the mirror on her bedside table.

The mirror whirred to life and the familiar orange hue that accompanied EDI's presence appeared before Miranda, lighting up her face far more than the blush or the lights had. "Jack is performing anilingus on you, and she seems to be quite into it," EDI replied, the monotonous tone doing nothing to cover up the obvious sarcasm in her reply.

Miranda's face flushed not with embarrassment, but with anger. "Stop the bullshit, EDI. Why have you allowed her to do this to me?" Miranda asked, plainly. She tried her best to put on a stern tone, though with Jack's tongue wriggling up against her behind, it was a struggle.

"The both of you are in obvious need of sexual relief. You struggle to carry yourselves on the battlefield due to straying thoughts, and despite the importance of our mission, you haven't made any attempt to solve your own problems. Allowing Jack to indulge herself provides a solution, and so I see no reason to get in the way," EDI replied. Miranda was too angry with the situation to see the logic in what had been said. Though, even if she had understood what she was being told, she likely would have been just as frustrated with what she was being forced to accept.

It was hard to accept being told that what was happening to her was the best solution when she could barely hear EDI over the lewd slurping of lips and tongue against her asshole. Miranda grabbed onto the sheets of the bed again and let out a cry of frustration, only to plant her face against the pillow beneath her. After taking a couple of moments to collect her thoughts (though, given how overwhelmed she was, she likely could have done with a couple more), she picked her head up from the pillow again and looked over towards EDI for a second time. "As your commanding officer, I demand that you stop what is happening right now. Do it whatever way you have to. Hell, expel Jack from the fucking ship if that's what you need to do, just get her away from me and — ahn — get her tongue away from my ass!" Miranda cried, far louder than the sounds of slurping down below.

There was a moment of silence wherein Miranda realised that she had likely crossed a line or two, and although she felt justified given what was happening to her, she nonetheless felt embarrassed for losing her cool. She watched as the orange light in the bedside mirror faded from existence and then cut off entirely, implying that EDI hadn't even considered her outburst worthy of a response. Upset but still refusing to be defeated, Miranda reached forward to the top of her bed and tried to pull herself away from Jack, succeeding only in ensuring that Jack had to reach down and grab her by the hips in order to keep her in place.

Jack kept her there so effortlessly, refusing to even comment on what had just happened. Miranda felt completely and truly beaten, but she couldn't allow herself to give in to the pleasure that she was feeling. Each time she felt it course through her body, sending a shiver through her spine, it was like a new wave of embarrassment. They refused to cease, leaving her stimulated at all times. She let out cry after cry of frustration, hoping that someone outside of the room might hear her and offer some help despite the fact that her bedroom was entirely soundproof. She had thought that it was intruder-proof, too, but Jack seemed to have broken that particular piece of logic.

When she realised how pointless it was to cry out loud, she laid her face against the pillow and took out her frustration on that instead. The screams of discomfort were cathartic, and they helped to keep her sane as she all-but succumbed to the tongue inside her ass. Its constant movement, teasing and yet satisfying all at the same time, proved something that she struggled to come to terms with. EDI had been right with at least one thing that she'd said; Miranda wasn't at all satisfied sexually. The one person on the ship that she had been eyeing up didn't want anything to do with her, at least in the romantic sense, and she didn't believe in having sex without any strings attached.

As such, she found it hard to rationalise what was happening to her. Was Jack rimming her because she secretly wanted to have some sort of romantic affair with her or was it just because Jack lived fast and loose enough to justify such a thing without an ounce of romance involved? Despite the business of her thoughts, she hadn't stopped the cries of frustration, and... wait, when had they turned into moans? She realised all at once that the constant stimulation from Jack's tongue: the weird wriggling feeling that felt oh-so-good inside her; the sloppy kisses and sucks at her rim; the broad licks of Jack's skilled tongue against her poor behind... they were all pleasurable, and she wasn't able to hide the fact that they were making her feel good any longer. In the brief absence that her mind had taken, she had all-but accepted what was happening to her, and now she was moaning into the pillow like some sort of common whore while Jack had her way with her. It was disgusting. It was horrible. It was... the hottest thing that had ever happened to her, and even though Miranda had suffered through these revelations she couldn't bring herself to accept what was happening to her in the most conscious part of her mind. She felt like a slave to her own body, a slave to her own subconscious... she had no control over what was happening to her or how she felt about it, even though she should have hated it, even though she should have wanted to push Jack out of the ship and into the cold depths of space herself.

She was going to cum, and there was nothing that she could do to stop herself.

When the moment of utter despair passed and her orgasm hadn't come, Miranda almost felt relieved, but then she began to feel frustrated. She had been on the edge of an orgasm for about a minute. Why hadn't she cum yet? She soon realised that while Jack was moving her mouth and tongue as desperately as she could, letting her hunger drive her as she rimmed Miranda as thoroughly as she could, she was also focusing on teasing the other woman. She didn't stick with one activity for too long, and she always moved onto something that wasn't quite as stimulating whenever she thought that Miranda was enjoying herself a little too much. In short, she was toying with Miranda, even as she lost herself entirely to that perfect behind.

That realisation reminded Miranda exactly what Jack was. Jack was a psychopath. She was a failure and a piece of work far beyond anyone that Miranda should ever be letting close to her body, never mind the most intimate places held within. Her eyes widened as she tried in vain one last time to push Jack away from her, reaching her hands back and pushing them down in an attempt to get Jack away from her perfect arse, but there was nothing to be done. The barrier was still in place, and Jack had no intentions of stopping. One, final broad lick against Miranda's asshole was enough to finally push her over the edge and into the orgasm that she had both feared and desired. The pleasure building inside her finally dropped, and she couldn't even produce a noise in response.

Her mouth hung open as she looked up towards the ceiling and tried to let out a moan, but nothing came. Except Miranda. She came hard. She gripped onto the bed sheets for dear life as her body lit up with all sorts of pleasures that she had never felt before. Some were familiar. She had, of course, experienced sexual pleasure before. She had experienced an orgasm before, even orgasm at the hands of somebody else, but she had never experienced an orgasm through almost entirely anal stimulation given by someone who she hated and who she almost certainly did not want to be giving her an orgasm. It was a mess of different conflicting feelings and desires that had her both cursing Jack out and rolling her hips back against her in a desperate attempt to get that amazing fucking tongue even deeper into her behind. No amount of shame changed that.

The sounds of pleasure that she wanted to make finally found their way outside of her throat and into the open air. They were loud and desperate, and she was actually kind of glad that the room was soundproofed now. If anybody outside of herself and Jack had known that bald fucking psychopath had been able to force her to make such noises she wouldn't have been able to live with herself.

"You are so fucking disgusting," she muttered, and at that point, neither she nor Jack knew who she was really talking to. It could have been Jack, of course, but she was just as disappointed in herself for being so easily turned into such a needy slut. She felt her own juices run down her thighs as her orgasm came to its close, proving better than anything else just how much of a desperate whore she had become. She hated the feeling, but it turned her on just as much, and as her orgasm finally faded she collapsed down against the bed and suffered through her own frustration while Jack licked her lips and pulled back from her behind, seemingly content with what had just happened.

"You taste just as good as I thought you would," Jack said. Miranda wasn't sure whether it was a late reply to what she'd said or whether Jack was just commenting to her. As Miranda looked lazily over towards the bedside mirror again, she found her own face looking back at her. Her hair was completely dishevelled, far more than mere bed head would have been able to provide. Her face, her neck and her chest, tits still held in by her bra were completely covered in sweat, practically dripping with the stuff. She knew what kind of face that was. It was the fact of someone who had just been utterly pleasured. If she had seen someone else in that state she would have been a little jealous knowing that they had just had the time of their lives, and yet she felt as if she had just suffered through the worst of her own.

If someone else were to see her now, would they think the same thing? Would they assume that she had just had some very satisfying sex? Ah. Sex. That would have been a factor, too. When people normally ended up in such a completely pleasured state it was because they had just been fucked halfway to death and back, but Miranda hadn't endured any such thing. She had been eaten out. Rimmed. Her salad had been tossed. Ridiculous euphemisms didn't do anything to help her rationalise what had happened. She hated it. And she loved it at the same time.

Miranda had been too deep in her own thoughts to be able to notice Jack sliding up onto the backs of her legs again, but she noticed the moment that Jack settled against her thighs, fingers running along the length of her poor, ignored pussy before pushing up against her behind again, trying to help loosen the hole a little more before they moved onto whatever Jack was planning to do next.

In an attempt to throw Jack off her came, Miranda gazed back towards her. "I hope you brought your own tools. If you're planning to take this any further with the things I have on-hand then I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed. I don't have any sex toys of my own, we aren't all completely lost to debauchery."

A moment later, she felt something slap down against the cheeks of her ass. It wasn't plastic, though, as she had been expecting it to be. It was warm, definitely made of flesh. It was even warm to the touch. She turned her head a little further back in order to see exactly what had been pressed against her behind, only to confirm her own suspicious: Jack had laid a real cock against the crack of her ass. It wasn't human. Miranda couldn't tell what race it was just by looking at it, but she knew for sure that it wasn't human. Her worries weren't at all alleviated when Jack reached down to wrap her fingers around the base of the shaft and then slap it against the cheek of Miranda's ass with a smirk.

"Don't worry about that, princess. I came prepared, as you can see. Have you ever been fucked by a krogan cock before? They're... well, they're pretty hot. I have to stop jerking off sometimes just because the shaft is too hot for my hand to be able to handle. I've fucked someone with it before, but I've never tried sticking it in someone's ass." As she said the word 'ass,' she brought one of her hands down against the cheek of Miranda's in order to emphasise the word. "I imagine it'll hurt a lot, given the size of it, not to mention the ridges on the side. If I was gonna fuck your cunt, you'd be able to feel them grinding up against your walls, but as I fuck your ass you'll be too distracted by the way they feel sliding against the rim of your asshole. Are you ready to get destroyed, princess?"

Miranda didn't like any of what had just been said, but all the same, she found herself struggling to come up with a response. It had been her that had tried to throw some snark in Jack's direction, and the response she had been given had left her speechless. She tried to stammer out a whole host of different complaints and insults, but all she could manage to put into words as she felt the tip of Jack's krogan cock slide up against her behind was a quiet 'stop, please'.

Jack moved one of her arms up to wrap it around Miranda's body, sliding herself forward once she knew that she was in position in order to press her body against Miranda's own. Her tits were modest, but Miranda could still feel them against her back, though they were vastly overshadowed by the pointed tip of the alien cock pressing up against her rear. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Jack muttered in response, before leaning close and pressing her lips up against Miranda's earlobe. She ran her tongue along the upper side of it and then pressed another kiss to the top, before leaning down to whisper straight into Miranda's ear: "Not that you deserve it."

Miranda felt a shiver run along her spine. She didn't agree with what Jack had just told her, of course, but she understood why she had said it. It was that understanding that made the following sensation all the more torturous. Miranda understood why Jack was doing what she was doing, even if she still hated her for it. The pointed tip of Jack's krogan cock pushed beyond the ring of Miranda's eyes, and just as Jack had told her it would, the ridges teased at the skin of her rim, feeling like jagged edges. The experience wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it did catch Miranda by surprise, prompting her to let out a gentle moan.

As Jack pushed herself further into Miranda's butt, she moved her hands up to settle them at the other woman's waist, and then leaned down to press a kiss against the back of her neck. It wasn't a gentle kiss by means. It matched the way she'd been eating Miranda's ass in both ferocity and as a show of her hunger. She followed up her kiss by gently biting against the back of Miranda's neck. For a moment, it outmatched the cock inside her ass in terms of pain, but Jack eased up a moment later to let out a soft moan of pleasure. Pleasure that Miranda had given her. The brunette felt a shiver run along the length of her spine. How had she let things get to that point?

True to her words, at least, Jack was gentle with her. She slid the cock further and further inside, slowly as she could. She only actually managed to slide a couple of inches per minute inside, but despite her excitement, the slow pace seemed to work for Jack, and Miranda was thankful that it did. When she finally hit the base and her entire cock was inside Miranda, she simply paused and allowed Miranda some time to get used to the feeling of a cock inside her ass. For the time being, the feeling was manageable. It wasn't too intense, and it wasn't too uncomfortable. Miranda prepared herself for the oncoming storm.

Considering how much she had amped herself up for what was happening, it wasn't anywhere near as intense as she had been expecting it to be. Jack barely even moved for the first couple of minutes, giving Miranda far longer than she needed in order to get used to the feeling of a cock inside her ass. All the same, Miranda couldn't just come out and ask Jack what the delay was. That would mean admitting that she kind-of liked what she was feeling, and there was no way in hell that she would be able to do that. It took all of the restraint that she had to not reach down between her own legs and masturbate herself to an orgasm. Even though Jack had only been inside her for a few moments, even less with the entire shaft pushed inside, she already felt like she was close to another climax.

The cries of frustration and fear from earlier had gone entirely, and in their place was a relatively docile Miranda who, while not approving of everything that was happening to her, didn't put up much of a fight. When Jack leaned in to press another hungry kiss against the back of her neck, she had to actively stop herself from letting out a soft moan of pleasure. She felt completely lost, but it wasn't all bad. The pleasure continued to rise within her, and by the time Jack moved her hands down to reaffirm the grip she had on Miranda's waist, the latter knew that she wasn't going to be able to last very long once Jack began to move.

A moment later, she was forced to face that exact reality. Jack pulled herself back slowly at first, each of the ridges along her cock tugging at Miranda's rim in a way that felt deliciously painful. Miranda buried her face in her pillow to avoid having to face Jack as she fucked her, and nearly crumpled a moment later when Jack took her by surprise and pushed herself back in again. It was surprising to Miranda how gentle of a lover Jack had turned out to be, especially considering the way that she had been acting earlier on. Even the rough thrust that might have signalled her usual behaviour turned out to be a moment of weakness on Jack's part. With that, she leaned up again and pressed another kiss against Miranda's ear, before nibbling at her earlobe.

Jack began to pick up the pace, her hips slamming against Miranda's perfect ass with so much force that each one sent the brunette's skin rippling. As she got a better grip on the way that she was thrusting, she moved her hands up from Miranda's waist and instead wrapped them around the upper half of the woman's body, holding the two of them close while she gave in to her own desire and fucked Miranda the way that Miranda really wanted her to, not that Jack had been able to tell that her 'princess' was really such a depraved whore. She would have certainly made a snide comment or two about it if she had been aware.

Closing her eyes tightly, Miranda tried her best to fight off the orgasm that she knew was coming. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stop it, either, and as the pleasure continued to rise within her, sending little sparks of pleasure throughout her lower body and her legs, she gave in to it. Thrusting herself back against Jack, for the first time accepting the pleasure that the other woman was trying to give her, she brought herself to a shameful orgasm. Her head planted against the pillow before her and she let out a loud, needy moan. Her legs trembled. Her pussy ached. Jack's arms moved up to wrap a little tighter around her. There was no hiding it, she had given in entirely, and... in an odd way, Miranda felt happier for having given in. She didn't need to hide the pleasure that she was feeling any more. She didn't need to hide just how amazing it felt to have Jack's thick cock inside her ass. She could accept herself for the needy woman that she was. Perhaps EDI had been right.

She felt her juices run down her thighs for a second time, a fresh warm compared to the cooling deluge that had already been there. She had a made a mess of her bed, no doubt, and if she wasn't so busy enjoying herself she might have felt embarrassed about it. Her neck arched backwards and she looked up towards Jack's face, just barely able to make out the expression on it. "Fuck... yeah. God. Fuck me good, Jack..." she managed. The words felt wrong coming out of her mouth, but she said them all the same, no matter how wrong it felt to let them out. The embarrassment that she might have once felt for saying them wasn't present in the slightest. She felt liberated. Each time Jack thrust forward, the tip of her krogan cock reaching new depths inside Miranda, the latter pushed back against her, helping to stuff that thick cock even deeper inside her.

"You made me cum..." Miranda moaned in disbelief. Jack merely grinned back at her, before leaning down to press a kiss against the back of her neck.

"You bet I did, princess. My cock's all you need from now on. I'm gonna fuck you good whenever you want, and whenever I want. Stuff your perfect fucking ass full of cum every day." Once again, Miranda didn't like what she was hearing. On a deeper level, she recognised that she shouldn't be turned on by such a thing, and yet... well, she couldn't deny that it turned her on, either. It turned her on to know just how badly Jack wanted to fuck her. How long had her newest lover been holding those desires? Miranda couldn't help but whether Jack had been checking out her ass this entire time, when they had been on missions or whenever they were stood around each other. She had, more than once, thought that she had caught Jack giving her a weird gaze, but she had considered them murderous intent.

If a brutal ass fucking was the worst that Jack had planned for her, Miranda saw no reason to resist. Jack's rutting against her behind picked up in pace, and she could feel the large shaft throbbing inside her ass. Just as Jack had warned her, she could feel it heating up further with each pump against her behind. While it wasn't painful, it did mean that she had to shift her own butt back and forth in order to get comfortable. Jack tried her best to keep herself under control, but she wanted to ruin Miranda's ass without restraint.

As Miranda's orgasm tapered off and she returned to the land of regular consciousness, Jack's arms moved down again to settle against her behind. She picked herself up to straddle the backs of Miranda's thighs again, and then she resumed her hard fucking a moment later. As the loud slaps of skin against skin resumed, Miranda fell victim to the constant stimulation. It was all too much for her. The heat, the speed, the depth with which Jack was thrusting. She had only accepted her situation a few moments ago, but she was already eager for more. Her hands gripped onto the bed frame before her and she began to push back with a series of desperate pumps, trying to push Jack's cock as deep into her as it could go.

To stop Miranda from enjoying herself too much, Jack grabbed her by the hips and thrust herself all of the way inside. From there, she paused all movement entirely, simply sitting in place as her cock throbbed and twitched inside Miranda's behind, begging for the attention that Jack was refusing to give it. All the same, its twitches and throbs inside Miranda made her squeal with pleasure and need. She could feel every tiny spurt of hot precum that blasted against her inner walls, and even though she was being held in place by Jack's hands she couldn't help but try to grind anyway, in the hopes that she might be able to extract some stimulation from Jack's lack of movement.

When Jack resumed the thrusting of her own hips a moment later, it caught Miranda by surprise. She reached forward with one hand to press it against Miranda's shoulder and then moved a little higher to grab the brunette by the hair. "You're such a needy little whore, aren't you? You cried and thrashed and screamed for help but if someone had helped you, you would have been disappointed, wouldn't you? Because you want my cock. You want to be fucked hard by me. You want nothing more than for me to breed your fucking ass with my huge alien cock. I'm right, aren't I? Bitch?"

Half of what Jack was saying was played up for effect, of course, and Miranda knew that, but hearing those things about herself hurt nonetheless. They didn't hurt because she wouldn't have expected Jack to say something like that, they hurt because she would have expected herself to be able to refute them. No refutation was possible, though. They were all true, in their own ways. Even if she had been saved from Jack's advances, curious thoughts about what would have happened if Jack had been able to go through with the rough ass-fucking likely would have plagued her for the rest of her life, slipping into her thoughts every time she was playing with herself.

"Yes! You're right! I need your fat alien cock!" Miranda found herself moaning before her brain had even properly processed the idea that she might want to say those words. Her eyes opened wide in surprise at herself, but she kept going. "Your dick feels so good in my ass. It's like I was made to please you. I'll be your princess if you want me to. I'll be your whore if you want me to, just please... please don't stop fucking meeee!" Her last word came with a surprise orgasm that rocked through her body, prompting her to twitch on top of Jack's thick shaft. She felt her own asshole tighten to the point where Jack was having trouble moving, and Miranda was surprised when that wasn't enough to bring Jack to orgasm.

Miranda's eyes glanced over towards the bedside mirror on her table and she looked Jack in the eye, only to see a fierce gaze looking back at her. Jack looked to be having the best sex of her life, constantly breaking the gaze off in order to close her eyes and let out a grunt of pleasure. As far as she was concerned, she was inside the best ass that the entire galaxy had to offer — proven so by the amount of effort that had gone into making it as perfect as it was — and there was no way that things could get any better. Miranda desperately wanted to surprise her by ramping things up even further, but the embarrassment that she felt when she realised that she was actively trying to please Jack made a flush rise on her cheeks and put an immediate stop to any plans that she might have had.

Miranda's grip on the frame in front of her relaxed and she instead moved her hands down to grip the bed sheet once again, her eyes still fixed on Jack as the latter railed away at her poor behind. She could already tell that she was going to have some trouble sitting down for a while, but if each attempt to relax came with a reminder of how good anal sex with Jack had felt, Miranda felt she would probably be able to cope with it. Miranda doubted she would ever be able to go back to regular sex. She certainly wouldn't have been able to go back to a cock that wasn't alien in nature. What would Jack say if she knew that she had ruined sex for Miranda entirely? The brunette imagined that her new lover might make it a point of pride, so she held off on revealing that information aloud, no matter how badly she wanted to tell Jack just how amazing that cock of hers was.

As another orgasm rocked through her body, Miranda wasn't even sure how many she had suffered through. She had definitely had at least one while Jack's tongue had been buried in her ass, and she counted three in the time that Jack had been fucking her, but she was beginning to wonder whether the smaller tremors that twitched through her on a more regular basis were what she would usually consider orgasms, and she had simply gotten so used to the more intense ones thanks to Jack's rough fucking that she didn't even recognise them as orgasms anymore. The flood of juices flowing down her thighs certainly seemed to suggest that she was constantly orgasming; where she had been able to feel the juices cool against the inside of her thighs before, she no longer could. Her cunt juice was so often replaced with a new wave of the stuff that it was always warm and always running. If her bed hadn't been an unsalvageable mess before, it certainly was by that point.

Jack was in the home stretch. Her own orgasm was on the horizon. She could feel it building inside her. Beneath her krogan-like cock, she could feel her balls throbbing and twitching. Miranda could no doubt feel them thwapping against her ignored pussy with every thrust. The idea that her balls were being used to constantly tease Miranda pleased Jack to no end, making her feel even more powerful in a scenario where she already held all of the cards. Despite her orgasm building inside her, balls thumping and ready to fill Miranda with a healthy dose of cum, Jack couldn't help but feel as if it would be a shame to blow her load so soon; she wanted to spend more time inside Miranda's ass. Miranda had turned around on what was happening to her, that much was clear, but Jack wasn't sure whether that would still be the case once the pleasure wore off and Miranda was given an opportunity to think clearly again.

'She'll never think clearly after having my load up her ass,' Jack thought to herself, and put a large smile on her own face as she imagined her cum splashing around inside Miranda's bowels, permanently ruining her mind as the brunette learned to accept herself for the cum-obsessed, anal-loving cum slut that she no doubt was. Jack felt her cock twitch at the thought. As she pulled herself out of Miranda for a moment, she waited for the inevitable groan of displeasure from the brunette. Sure enough, a moment later, Miranda turned her head to the side and looked over her own shoulder to give Jack a quizzical look, wondering why she was no longer able to feel the pleasure of having such a thick cock inside her.

After spending a couple of moments drinking in the deliciousness of Miranda's needy facial expression, Jack looked down to see the woman's needy butthole twitching. Gaped slightly from her rough treatment of it, and with the rim looking slightly inflamed, it looked like it needed a cock to sate it. Miranda needed a cock to sate her. When Jack looked at her again, expression filled with arousal, Miranda bit down on her bottom lip and tried to put on the neediest expression that she could, knowing that Jack would eat it up and give her the hard fuck that she so desperately wanted.

Sure enough, Jack took the bait, but before she resumed fucking her princess' ass she leaned forward to give Miranda a deep kiss on the lips, so hard and intense that it left Miranda breathless. She felt the flush on her cheeks rising before Jack even pulled away, and when she finally did, looking Miranda in the eye with a smirk as she had, Miranda found herself unable to return the gaze. She cast her own off to the side and tried to ignore the intense feelings sat in the base of her stomach.

And then, a moment later, when Jack's cock pressed up against her arse and then slid inside with very little trouble, she let out the needy moan that she had been holding in and returned to the needy slut mode that she had been occupying earlier. She pushed herself back against Jack's cock with an obvious desire; her brief break from the constant pleasure had been nice, as opposed to being overwhelmed, but it hadn't taken her long to start missing it. Her mouth hung open for a moment, her tongue lolling outward, and the saliva that had built up on her tongue began to drip down onto the bed. In her pursuit of pleasure, Miranda had seemingly forgotten (or perhaps just not noticed) that she was in such a depraved state.

Jack chose not to comment, too wrapped up in her own pleasure to allow herself to be distracted. The orgasm she had just delayed was already on its way. She could feel her balls tensing up. As she buried herself in Miranda's ass, she forced herself to stop moving for a moment, giving the brunette that she was fucking an opportunity to appreciate how close she was to her orgasm. Sure enough, Miranda could feel Jack's balls twitching and throbbing against her pussy, begging for more attention. Miranda promised herself that if Jack gave her what she wanted by filling her ass with seed, she would repay those balls in earnest. She didn't say anything, though. Rather, the only thing that Miranda could articulate was a squeal of pleasure. She had closed her mouth, but she was now moaning through grit teeth. Saliva bubbled between those teeth and she made a mess of her own chin, but once again, she found it hard to care as deep in pleasure as she was.

Jack gave in to need and resumed hard thrusting, knowing that these would be her final moments before orgasm. She reached down with her hands and grasped hard — desperately — at Miranda's poor butt, squeezing the flesh near-painfully with her almost inhuman strength. The pain nonetheless brought another moan from Miranda, proving to be just another pleasant sensation on top of the hundreds already coursing throughout her body. Inside her ass, Jack's cock gave one, final twitch, and then she came, as hard as she had been expecting to.

It was as if her entire body had been taken over by pleasure. It coursed through her veins and clouded her mind, silencing her thoughts so that all she could feasibly focus on was how fucking amazing Miranda's ass felt wrapped around her thick shaft as she filled the woman with a thick load of cum. The first spurt came with a heavy twitch of her cock, and it shot so deep into Miranda's butt that Miranda wondered whether it had pumped straight into her stomach. As it settled and the second followed, it became clear that Jack's orgasm hadn't been quite that impressive, but it left her gripping the bed sheet beneath her nonetheless, needy noises leaving her throat as she was filled.

Miranda recalled not even wanting Jack to have sex with her. She recalled being repulsed at the idea of having Jack's tongue pushed inside her perfect arse. How wrong she had been to think that Jack was undeserving of her body. In truth, it was probably the other way around. As Jack's cock throbbed inside her, filling her with round after round of potent alien spunk, Miranda thought that, maybe, it was her that was undeserving of Jack. Perhaps all of the effort that Cerberus had put into making her body the best that it could possibly be meant nothing when she was placed next to a truly perfect specimen such as Jack, ignoring the usual boundaries placed onto humankind in favour of the best of both worlds. Her pussy ached and subsequently exploded, coating the bed beneath her in another layer of girlcum. Her face, a contorted mess of pleasure, felt as if it were melting, her expression falling as her mouth opened up and another desperate moan left her lips.

There was enough cum inside her that she felt a little bloated. She wondered whether there would have been a physical difference if she were to be laid on her back, but she felt too lazy to check. As her orgasm passed, Miranda collapsed against the bed beneath herself and turned her head to glance over towards the mirror on the bedside table. Jack looked similarly pleasured, though she didn't look anywhere near as overwhelmed as Miranda did. That made sense, she supposed. She could feel Jack's cock softening inside her, and when Jack finally pulled the krogan cock out with a loud pop, the expression her face was one of satisfaction. She reached up to wipe some sweat from her forehead with her arm, and then glanced over towards the mirror to catch Miranda's gaze. A smirk rose on her lips, and she slowly crept down onto her knees before leaning up to press a gentle kiss against the back of Miranda's neck. And then another. And then a third. Kiss after kiss followed as she moved her way around from Miranda's neck over to her ear, and then past the ear over to her lips.

When Jack met Miranda's lips for a deep kiss, Miranda kissed back for the first time. It was a big moment for Miranda, no doubt, but Jack carried the moment with grace, dominating the kiss with a hard press of her lips before parting them to slide her tongue up against Miranda's teeth. Miranda had been about to part them, but, Jack pulled back from the kiss a moment later, and then moved onto the bed next to her, exhausted. It seemed that she had spent so long trying to impress Miranda that she had worked herself to the bone. Pushing aside her previous idea of giving Jack's balls a good seeing to, Miranda slid further down onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Jack in turn, the two of them too truly exhausted to do much of anything.

Still, even as Jack seemed to succumb to the slumber she had earned herself Miranda couldn't help but stare at Jack. She wasn't looking at anything in particular, merely trying to get a read on her. A moment later, Jack picks herself up again, a final successive wind being utilised for... leaning up to give Miranda another kiss on the lips. "You smell like you just got filled with cum," Jack muttered, her eyes closed as she smirked to herself. She reached over with her hands and slid them inside the cups of Miranda's bra. Having her tits be touched for the first time that night might have been enough to arouse Miranda into another fuck-session if she weren't already so exhausted. Nonetheless, she appreciated the attention, though she wondered what Jack was getting out of the exchange given that her tits were so drenched in sweat that they couldn't possibly have been comfortable to handle.

Miranda leaned over to steal a kiss from Jack in turn and laid herself down against the bed further so that she could try to get some rest. "Funny you should say that. As I recall, someone just did exactly that." There was a moment of silence as Jack wondered whether Miranda was about to grill her again for what had just happened, though she made no attempt to move her hands from their place inside Miranda's bra. "I'm sorry for resisting you as much as I did." The handcuffs that remained around her ankles reminded her that she wasn't entirely unwarranted in her anger, but she did feel bad about it given how much she'd ended up enjoying herself. "I think that EDI was right about a lot of things, but... well, we can talk about that another time. Or perhaps never. ...anyway, you've... I..."

Miranda let out a huff, and she rolled onto her side to look Jack in the eye as she spoke, reaching her hand up to grab one of Jack's by the wrist, at which point she pulled said hand down along the length of her own body, before pressing it up against her butt from behind. Jack gave a soft grope of her buttock, as Miranda finally said: "If you fuck me as good as you just did, you and your fat cock can have my ass whenever you want."


End file.
